


The Anniversary

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: "No. No, he won't be coming. Londo's been in a very strange, dark place for the last few years.When people laugh, sometimes they laugh from a little back in the mouth, you know that kind of fake laugh?Well Londo? He would laugh from the bottom of his shoes up. Yea, I... I hear he doesn't laugh much anymore. So no, he won't be attending."Leave it to a Centauri to be unpredictable.
Relationships: Delenn/John Sheridan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameson9101322](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson9101322/gifts).



> For Jen! For cheering me on and being awesome! 
> 
> You didn't think I had forgotten, did you?~

“Any progress?”

Londo asked into the nothing, adjusting his glove.

*No*

Shiv’Kala hissed back. Londo pinched the bridge of his nose, both in annoyance over Shiv’Kala’s voice, and irritation over the answer.

“Tell me, what good are you exactly? The one positive thing about having your parasite burrowed into me for all of eternity meant I would be safe from attacks from the outside!”

He was about to continue when the door beeped.

“See to it that this is fixed and quickly!”

He hissed. Shiv’Kala made no other sound. Londo wasn’t even sure if he was in the suite, but the further away, the better.

“Enter.”

He had expected one of the guards, but instead, Celes was standing there.

“Papa, they’re saying we’re almost there! Are you ready?”

Without waiting for an answer, she came into the quarters.

“Almost. Just a few final touches, eh?”

She nodded sagely and followed him to a vanity. On it, amongst creams and pomade, he picked up a big powder puff and gave himself a few pats with it.

“There. Now, I won’t be shiny for the cameras.”

He had almost put it down when Celes cleared her throat.

“Yes?”

“What about me?”

“Oh, forgive me, my dear. Here.”

She closed her eyes, and he quickly reached for another puff, giving her liberal amounts of powder. Slowly but surely, her spots vanished, leaving only the ones that could be explained away as freckles.

“Perfect. Look at us,” He gave the mirror a toothy grin, and she mimicked him, “Do we not look excellent?” 

She pulled away suddenly and ran to the window, pressing her hands to it.

“Look! It’s Babylon 5!”

Celes had been asleep for most of the trip, despite how excited she had been for it. Londo hadn’t been quite so lucky, instead fighting himself on making the pilots turn them around and go back home. No one wanted him to come anyway.

But as he held the invitation with the Babylon 5-logo, he had felt something swell in his chest. Sentimentality for the old rust bucket was ingrained in him. And now, as he joined his daughter by the window, it felt as if it would make him burst.


	2. Chapter 2

“Keep movin’, pal.”

Londo grinned to himself as they got closer to customs. He would know that gravelly voice anywhere. The four honor guards that followed him and Celes drew to the back as they stepped out into the light.

“Londo…?”

“Mr. Allen. You look well.”

“I, uh…”

“No, no, you do. Have you been off the station, perhaps? Gotten a little sun?”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

He noted the guards. Some rustling would attest to them reaching for their weapons. Hardly necessary.

“…your majesty.” Mr. Allen added.

“Just thought I’d add a little levity. I trust the festivities are being held in the usual place?”

“Yeah.”

“Excellent. I will see you later.”

He patted his arm firmly before walking down the hall.

The placed hadn’t changed. In fact, he was certain most of the signs even were the same. A new shop here and there, certainly, but nothing that made his hearts sting in that jealous little way they did when something beloved changed.

“It’s big!” Celes said, her eyes glued to the ceiling,

“Indeed it is. Under no circumstance may you wander off alone, am I clear?”

“Yes, papa.”

“Good. Now… I do believe I’ll need a little support from you, my dear.”

He held his hand out to Celes, and she grabbed it, her fingers digging into the silk of his gloves.

“Thank you.”

It was a disgusting feeling. Parading his own daughter around as if they were beggars in the streets, all to make the Alliance see what they had done.

But it was exactly what was happening. They could certainly go on the way they were, but it would be many a hard winter for them. The funding was drying out, and Londo felt desperate. If it helped to see him running around with her, he’d do so. 

Drunken aliens passed them, either greeting them with raised glasses, or screeching about seeing Centauri for the first time in _years_!

Looking down, Londo could see Celes keeping calm. It eased him, knowing he could trust her to act far above her actual age. Composure was necessary for a princess. It was absolutely vital for a Centauri princess.

Then the reporters descended upon them.

The clicks from the camera-bots were an assault on the ears, and the microphones shoved into their faces made Celes squeeze his hand extra hard. Her expression remained unchanged, however, and she continued along.

“YOUR MAJESTY, WHY ARE YOU HERE??”

“MAJESTY, WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE TRADE WITH THE ABBAI?”

“MAJESTY, ANY COMMENTS ON THE DRAKH PLAGUE?”

“EMPEROR MOLLARI, WHO IS THIS CHILD?”

He stopped abruptly and let go of Celes hand. He marveled quietly as she turned to the reporter, hands on her hips and leaning slightly forward.

“I am Princess Celestinar Fainor Mollari 1st, heiress to House Mollari, and governess of the Island of Fiburell. And you are all bothering us! Go away!”

She turned on her heel, ignoring the continuing questions and camera flashes. She grabbed his hand and continued forward and into the main hall.

Representatives from all the Alliance planets were gathered. There were drinks, plants and fine clothes everywhere. At any other time, Londo would have been in his element. But now, as more and more eyes, compound or not, were turning in his direction, he felt small. 

To anyone in the crowd who knew anything about humanoids, Londo looked dreadful. The lines on his face had deepened, his skin was nearing the color of his coat, and his proud black crest had been consumed by the pale grey that had once only sprouted from his temples.

The little girl on his arm was a surprise to most of them, and she further highlighted his age. She was a plump little thing with large eyes. Her dress, white with gold accents, made her look like a doll, and brought out her warm brown skin.

Londo heard a panicked squeal from somewhere, and suddenly, Vir was darting forward, straightening his crest and his clothes,

“Lon-Your majesty, I’m so sorry, I didn’t…!”

“Vir!”

Celes waved at him and took his hand in her own as he appeared,

“Your highness!”

“Papa didn’t tell you we were coming?”

“No, I… um…”

“Papa!” Celes chided. Londo just smiled softly at her.

“Not to worry, Vir. It was done on a whim.”

“But decorum, and-and… well, it’s kind of an important occasion.”

“That we agree on. All the more reason to crash the party, eh?”


	3. Chapter 3

Londo gazed through the crowd and started when Ta’Lon of all people stepped forward from the sea of faces.

Ta’Lon welcoming him wouldn’t look good for either of them, and yet, it could be exactly the kind of shock that would rouse interest from the others.

“Your majesty.”

He put his fists to his chest and bowed. When he looked up again, Londo offered him the arms of friendship. After a moment of hesitation, he accepted.

“Ta’Lon… I mean, ambassador.”

“Ta’Lon will do.”

“It’s good to see you again.”

It really was. They hadn’t been friends, but he had bumped into him once or twice when he was eating dinner with G’Kar.

And there had been that awkward breakfast in bed when he had burst in on them, only for G’Kar to invite him to join them. Neither one of them had been very interested in that.

“And also you. Who is your date?”

He had switched to Centauri, making Celes smile up at him,

“I’m not his date, I’m his daughter!”

“Oh, you are? I do apologize.”

He got to his knees and extended a hand. She gave her his, and he shook it,

“I am ambassador Ta’Lon of the Narn Regime.”

“I’m Princess Celes.”

“I have never met a princess before. I’m very honored.”

“I’ve never met a Narn before!”

Londo squeezed her shoulder a bit, but she only smiled,

“I have never been off-planet, you see!”

“In that case… I’d ask you to guard yourself when walking around here. There are unkind people everywhere.”

Celes nodded conspiratorially,

“Yes! Papa says to never trust anyone! But you seem kind,” she pressed her hand into her cheek, “Yes, you have very honest eyes.” 

Londo watched in amusement as Ta’Lon politely answered Celes’ questions, only to have Vir pull him out of it,

“Londo, I’m sorry but…”

He nodded towards Delenn and Sheridan, who were looking mildly uncomfortable. Londo sighed softly, steeled himself and took Celes’ hand in his before walking over to them. She waved to Ta’Lon who remained with Vir. 

“Welcome, majesty.”

Delenn opened, bowing her head.

“Sheridan. Delenn.”

Sheridan put an arm around her and gave a smile that reeked of uncertainty,

“We didn’t realize you were coming. If we had, we would have rolled out the red carpet.”

“Well, it’s been a while since I was able to crash a party. I’m sure you’ll forgive me the indulgence.”

Sheridan nodded at Celes,

“This your daughter?”

“This is Princess Celes, yes.”

Sheridan got to his knees and offered a hand,

“We are very happy you and your father could come to our celebration, your highness.”

“Thank you for the invitation, President. You have a very nice station.”

Celes answered. She was back to speaking and standing formally. It gave her a slight distance that she had not had with Ta’Lon. Senna’s lessons were paying off it seemed.

“Did you have a pleasant journey?”

“No,” Celes answered, “Space Travel should only be taken when necessary, because it’s so uncomfortable.”

Delenn chuckled,

“How right you are.”

“She sure is,” Michael Garibaldi said, suddenly by Sheridan’s side. Londo had spotted him from the other side of the room, how he had quickly left an intense conversation to make his way over to them. Now he offered Celes his hand, and she shook it.

“So you’re the next empress, huh?”

“No. Papa had me with a mistress, so I can’t take the throne. But I can marry Ambassador Cotto and become empress if I want to.” 

Garibaldi nodded slowly and wide-eyed, “Ok…”

“Papa hasn’t engaged me to anyone yet, so it could happen.”

Celes continued, shrugging very matter-a-factly. Londo looked bemused down at her,

“I thought you had your hearts set on that princess hero in your book?”

“Papaaa… she isn’t real!”

“Isn’t she? Well, that’s a shame. Having a daughter-in-law who can tear a tree in half without trying sounded so practical.” 

An uncomfortable silence grew, and Londo turned to his daughter

“My sweet, why don’t you go get yourself something to drink?”

“Alright, papa.”

“Don’t go too far.”

“I won’t!”

She ran off, her skirts rustling, and two of the guards following behind her.

“Cute girl. Fail to see the resemblance.”

“She looks more like her mother, Mister Garibaldi. If fate has been kind, it’s been the same way for your daughter.”

John snickered a bit, but Michael didn’t move as much as an eyebrow,

“Who is her mother?”

“No one you know. And I’m afraid it will stay that way.”

“She afraid of meeting people? Or you just dump her after Celes…”

“She’s dead.”

Londo was almost pleased to see how Garibaldi shrank at the information, and hoped he’d be able to make him embarrassed again. He knew all too well that they had not been friends in a long time, but if he had decided to carry that grudge for all these years, he was certainly going to make it easy for him to keep it going.

“She was injured in the bombings and died in childbirth. Celes never had the chance to miss her.”

Delenn, the only true diplomat among them cleared her throat,

“Are there no other children for her to play with?”

“Who said there was a lack of children?”

“The court always seemed like a place for adults.”

“Very true. But as you could perhaps guess, there have been changes in the past, oh, ten years.”

Another awkward pause. Londo wished he didn’t get so much out of making them uncomfortable, but he truly did.

“I hear you’re making improvements, especially with your buildings.”

“Yes. A lot of people were left without jobs, so we created new ones. Restoration was one. We couldn’t compensate our workers at first… not with what they should have gotten anyway. They were given... ah, I suppose you would call them coupons. Those with families got extra rations. We’re doing what we can…”

Garibaldi rolled his eyes at him, and Londo’s eyes narrowed,

“Something the matter?”

“Cut the crap, Londo. You got what you wanted.”

He could have struck him down. Partly because he was right, partly because he wasn’t angry on his own behalf these days. Celes, Senna, Vir and his people…

“Did I?”

He got close to Garibaldi,

“I have had to sell every piece of jewelry, every dress, every single pot and piece of knick-knack my own mothers left behind to crooks and collectors from other planets to make sure my people will live through the winter. I haven’t so much as a trinket left!”

Sheridan and Delenn looked uncomfortable, but didn’t step between them,

“My daughter is a princess, but she’s running around in altered versions of my coats. We’re eating rations at the palace. Don’t you dare stand there and say that I’m whining over nothing!”

“Papa!”

His face changed immediately, and he turned to Celes who was flanked by the guards.

“Papa, they wouldn’t give me wine! I told them that you let me, and Jarvan told them, too, but they didn’t believe me!”

Jarvan, the guard, nodded.

“Well, this is scandalous, indeed. Who are they to deny a princess?”

He offered his hand and walked away from his old friends, yet again. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, well, well… the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime.”

Kat looked annoyingly well, and Londo gave her a kiss on the cheek,

“I should have known you were the one being strict with my child.”

“Oh, she yours? I wouldn’t have guessed from the shrill voice.”

“You’re evil.”

“And you’re late to the party. And sober. That’s not like you.”

“What can I say, Kat… children change you.”

“Probably explains why I never had any.”

Celes was holding onto his coat and glaring up at Kat, who flashed her a bright smile,

“Look, sugar, I’ll get arrested if I give you wine. But I’ll do you one better. I’ll make you a fun drink with no alchol!”

Celes looked a little uncertain, but with Londo’s reassuring nod, she nodded too.

Cracking her knuckles, she went to work, hands moving so fast that both of them had trouble keeping up. Finally, Cat set forth a beautiful glass with an umbrella, a straw and what Londo assumed was edible glitter. The beverage itself was yellow at the top, then blushed into orange and finally a deep red. Celes took the glass, took one sip, and looked at though she had just been told the secrets of the universe.

“I think she likes it.”

Kat grinned.

Londo had gotten his hand on something absolutely awful called ginger ale when a cream and azure-colored something zoomed past the other guests and finally came up to him.

“Dius.”

“Emperor. May I have a word?”

“You may have several, if you wish.”

Celes was flanked by the guards, and had found Ta’Lon again, showing off her drink, insisting he try it. She was saying something about how chilly the station was before she disappeared out of his view.

Dius was ridiculously strong considering… well, everything, really. Finally out of view of anyone important, he took Londo’s hand,

“President Sheridan and the… I believe the title is En’Til’Zha… Delenn have invited me to stay with them going forward.”

Londo frowned,

“On Minbar?”

“With your permission, of course.”

Londo was surprised that he felt an odd sense of relief. The boy was nice enough, but there was something brimming in him that made Londo uneasy. He wasn’t treated kindly by the court, who feared Cartagia’s madness would manifest in him, seemingly unaware that this treatment would only fan the flames of resentment, which could be dangerous in someone who still maintained their faculties.

No. Perhaps it was better he stay with Delenn and Sheridan for a while. Soak up the cold of Minbar, and go native, like Vir had a habit of doing.

“You have my permission and my blessing. It will be good for you, my boy.”

Dius nodded, and a small smile crept to his face.

“Did you hear that, Celes? I’m going away.”

Londo turned around to see his daughter sipping on what had to be a new drink.

“Yes. You can’t live in the palace anymore because you’re gross!” she spat.

“No, I’m moving out because you smell so bad.” Dius retorted, pushing her a little.

“I DON’T SMELL! I DON’T SMELL AT ALL! PAPA!”

Londo held her back, admitting to himself that he really had to use strength to do so.

“That’s enough from both of you. A little vacation is in your best interest. Imagine what fine friends you will be when you come back, eh?”

“Never!”

Celes cried, huffing as she walked off. Dius grinned,

“She still hasn’t forgiven me for scaring her last season.”

“Ah, she’ll start missing you once a month passes, just wait. Meanwhile, be good to your hosts. They’re fine people. Odd, but… fine.”

Dius bowed to him, and they parted.


	5. Chapter 5

“And now, we invite all the representatives to the meeting hall…” 

Londo ignored the message in favor of paying attention to Celes, but when Vir appeared next to him, he broke out of his reverie. 

“Yes?”

“It would be great if you would attend the meeting...” 

“Would it really?” 

“Just as a show of friendship. Nothing more, I promise.” 

Londo sighed a little and took Vir’s arm, 

“Very well. Perhaps I’ll distract them enough to leave you be.”

“It’s not that bad, Londo, I…” He was interrupted when Celes came over to them, “Ah, but what about her…?” 

“I’m not in habit of bringing her to meetings. No child should be made to endure Durla.” 

“I’ll take her.” Garibaldi said, sounding like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that, Mister Garibaldi. I’ve already had one heart attack. I’m not looking for another one. And tell me… Will I even get her back?” Londo asked. 

“If she’s as annoying as you, I wouldn’t worry.” 

He snorted, but took Celes’ hands,

“Mr. Garibaldi is going to take you out for dinner while I attend a meeting. Is that alright?”

“Yes…” She looked behind her, measuring Garibaldi, “but you don’t like him.”

“I fear it’s the other way around, my dear. But he is a very nice man, and his own daughter is roughly your age, I should think. I’m sure you will have many things to discuss.” 

She nodded, smiling at him. He kissed her cheek and watched her be led away Garibaldi. 

\--------------------------------

“If that man gets any dryer, I’ll have to start sneaking in real refreshments!” Londo grunted, “The paint on the wall was trying to scrape itself off to escape him!”   
Ta’Lon hummed in agreement. The meeting had been far longer than anticipated, which Londo had gotten used to, thanks to the Centaurum being full of men who adored the sound of their own voices. The downside was that he couldn’t call an end to it, should he wish to. And sneaking out hadn’t been an option, either. Fortunatelt, Ta'Lon had been kind enough to offer him refreshments in his quarters, and Londo hadn't found a reason to say no. Now, all alone in a turbo-lift, he felt himself relax more than he had for the past few hours. It truly was like being back home. 

“At least G’Kar and I knew to keep it interesting!” he chuckled. 

“As you bring him up… Does he know?”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“G’Kar. Does he know that you brought his daughter here?”   
Londo choked on his water, 

“I… I’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

Ta’Lon tapped his nose. 

“You’ve been lucky with her appearance, but scent can’t be masked, even with all that perfume you’ve soaked her in.”  
Before Londo had time to think, he grabbed Ta’Lon’s collar and tried unsuccessfully to force him up against the wall. As if the Narn couldn’t have easily sent him to the ground and kept him there. 

“I’ll have you killed if you whisper so much as a word of this to anyone! Do you hear me!”

Ta’Lon looked unaffected. He didn’t even try to remove Londo’s hands.

“I was just curious. I suppose she knows nothing, then?”  
Londo let go of him, rubbing his own face. 

“She…She doesn’t. And she would tell someone… and then…” 

“Are you in contact with G’Kar?”

“No. I receive letters now and then, but nothing more. And I cannot respond.” 

He turned to Ta’Lon again, 

“I forbid you from telling him. You know he would come to me if he knew, and I can’t protect him, do you understand that?” 

“Of course I do. I also know he will never forgive you if you don’t tell him.” 

“Then that it the way it has to be.” 

Ta’Lon leaned his head to the side, “It must have been hard on you. It’s a big secret to keep.” 

“Vir knows. That makes it easier.” he rubbed his face, “She was the last thing I needed in the midst of this disaster. But she’s been a great comfort, all the same.” 

“A reason to keep fighting. My parents saw me the same way.” 

Londo smiled helplessly at him.


End file.
